


Apocalyptic

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayy, Dally and Two-Bit smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalyptic

(Two-Bit POV)

 

The first time Dallas and I slept together was a bit of an accident. What I mean by that is that it was unexpected. I never thought of Dallas being into men, especially in a sexual manner. The fact I was the first one was even weirder, there's different kinds of men here in Tulsa but for some reason, he chose me. He let me take his virginity..in a way.

 

The second time wasn't exactly an accident but still I was shocked he agreed to do it again. The second time was a lot different than the first time. The first time was really quiet...or as quiet as humanly possible. We were on the Curtis's couch so it only makes sense to be quiet. The second time was loud and rough.

 

I was driving around the neighborhood, subconsciously looking for Dallas. I drove by the lot and saw a familiar blond man there. I pulled over and turned off the car, I felt a smirk form on my face. I opened the door and stepped out. I closed the car door and began to walk toward Dallas. He turned to me and he had a look of fake annoyance on his face. He had a cigarette in-between his lips and all I could think of was something else being in-between his lips.

 

"What do you want, Keith?" Dallas said while flicking the cigarette to the ground and putting it out with the heel of his boot.

 

"You know exactly what I want Dallas, the question is; are you willing?" I said stepping closer to him. He looked into my grey eyes with his cold blue eyes; his eyes melted slightly melted with lust.

 

"I'm considering it.." he muttered and pressed himself against me, I kept the smirk on my face.

 

"I'm surprised you're even considering it because last time I think I fucked you into a different personality.", he slightly scowled at me.

 

"Shut up, Keith." he muttered and I laughed.

 

"Let's go, i'm horny now." Dallas said and started walking toward my car, I followed him.

 

I went to the driver's side and opened the door, I crawled inside. Dallas closed the door and scooted close to me. I started the car and was about to drive but felt his hands on my pants button. I looked over and raised an eyebrow,

 

 

"You can't wait? Saying you were horny was an understatement." I chuckled and he growled a bit. He put his hands on his lap and I began to drive.

 

...

 

 

I drove out of Tulsa, looking for somewhere that was secluded.

 

"Come on, Two-Bit!" Dallas whined and I turned onto an old dirt road. 

 

The sun had set and the dark storm clouds made it even darker. I pulled off to the side of the road, I parked and turned the engine off

I looked over at Dallas, he had a deep hunger in his eyes. I pulled Dallas close to me and deeply kissed him. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck. I slowly licked his bottom lip, he slowly opened his mouth. I violated his mouth with my tongue, he moaned quietly. I tasted him and I loved tasting him, he tasted like cigarettes and something I couldn't describe.

I pulled away and was panting, Dallas was panting as well, a string of saliva kept us connected.

 

Dallas unbuttoned my pants and I let him pull out my erection. He rubbed slowly and I whimpered softly. I felt his tongue on the tip and blushed heavily. He circled his tongue over the tip which caused me to moan. He slowly slid the tip inside of his mouth and I placed my hands on the back of his head. He slid the rest of my length into his hot mouth.

 

"Dallas.." I moaned and I slightly hiss out the 's'. Dallas slid my length in and out at a quick pace. I was panting heavily.

He slid my dick out of his mouth and he kissed me. I kissed him back, he slowly pulled away.

 

"You know what comes next?" I whispered and he nodded,

 

"Will it hurt like last time?" he asked. I lightly kissed him,

 

"I can't make any promises, Dally..", he whimpered a bit.

 

I never thought of Dallas being scared of pain in any form. I kissed Dallas and pulled away slowly. He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

 

"I'll be gentle. I promise that." I said soothingly, he nodded as a response.

 

I slowly began to undress myself and Dallas, he sat silently.

We were both nude now and I slowly laid Dallas down on the seat. He looked up at me and I slowly pushed my finger inside of him. He whimpered in pain and I slowly slid my finger in and out. He moaned quietly and I softly kissed him. He grabbed my free hand and squeezed it tightly.

I slid in two more fingers and he moaned in what seemed to be pleasure this time. I thrusted my fingers in and out a couple more times before pulling out. He was panting lightly as I placed my dick at his entrance.

 

"Ready?" I whispered and he sighed,

 

"Just get it over with..", I nodded and slowly slid my dick 

inside. 

 

I saw the pained expression on his face but he moaned softly. I kept my thrusts slow and Dallas was whimpering loudly.

"Keith.." Dallas panted out and I thrusted a tad harder, he moaned loudly. I slowly pulled out of Dallas and he looked at me curiously.

I sat on the seat and pulled Dallas onto my lap. I deeply kissed him as I slid my dick back inside of him. He moaned into the kiss and slowly pulled away. I thrusted quickly and caused Dallas to almost scream. I smirked and placed my hands on his waist to keep him in place.

I thusted hard and deep, Dallas was a moaning mess. Dallas was clawing at the seat behind me and he almost screamed again. I felt close to the edge, my thrusts became sloppy and slow. I came inside of Dallas and he came all over himself. My cum dripped down my dick as I kept fucking him.

 

"K-Keith, what are y-you doing?" Dallas panted out and I fucked really hard. This caused him to yelp but he was moaning loudly.

 

"I'm not done with you yet." I said and Dallas whimpered.

 

"Keith, oh fuck.." Dallas breathed out and dug his nails into the seat.

 

"We ain't stoppin' until you scream." I panted and Dallas looked at me.

 

"Scream? W-What do you mean?" he moaned and I continued to thrust hard.

 

"Keith, i-i'm gonna cum again.." he muttered before whimpering,

 

"So? still going until you scream.", he moaned loudly as a response.

I thrusted quickly and Dallas grabbed his neglected erection and rubbed along with my thrusts.

 

"Keith..." he whispered

As seconds passed he was chanting my name and then he reached his orgasm.

 

"OH FUCK, KEITH!" Dallas screamed as he came all over himself again. I came inside of him and slowly pulled out. He slowly put hit clothes back on while I did the same. Rain was pouring down now and my windows were fogged up.

 

 

"Back to Tulsa?" I said turning on the car then looking at Dallas. He kissed me lightly and nodded. I started driving back to Tulsa while Dallas slept leaning against me. I think we had a good time tonight.


End file.
